bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GokūBlack10/Archive 4
I see... I'm sorry to hear that... Not sure what I can do, but I'll be sure to pray. Keep me posted on whatever you're able to, dude, and I wish you and him the very best. I don't have any doubt that he will come through it all in the end. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 04:02, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :SO THERE I WAS BEING KUBO, WHEN A FAN LETTER ASKED ME "KUBO, ARE YOU GOING TO DO SOMETHING ORIGINAL FOR THE NEXT ARC?" SO I SENT BACK A LETTER SAYING "FUCK YOU, IM KUBO TITE." SO I MADE THE NEXT ARC ABOUT ICHIGO TURNING INTO A KID, AND THEY NEED TO FIND THE SEVEN MAGIC ZANGETSU BALLS TO RESTORE HIM. I THEN MADE LOTS AND LOTS OF MONEY. I LOVE MY LIFE. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 04:22, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Story If you are having trouble finding the time to write, I'll start it off. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 14:49, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Alright then. I started the RP here. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 21:52, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Ten I misread the chapter when yama-ji was fighting aizen and i thought that there was a general captain before him, but rereading it i see i was mistaken thanks for the assist--''シルバーピークにローンファルコン'' - Lone Falcon on a Silver Peak (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind") 16:53, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Coolio Awesome, I was planning to add something like Zukia's Zanpakutō ability to a character of mine, probably Kanna Seireitou. Anyways, you should check this opening out: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vd1EK9-kBm4 it's awesome, and you could use it for your War arc. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 18:17, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Epicness! I agree, that does fit our characters well. Also, I added the Zanpakutō to Lucius. And got alot of people saying they're afraid of it >:D --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 18:26, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Yas >:D So what are you up to? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 18:34, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I understand... If it was my brother in this situation, I wouldn't feel any less than what you have; though, to be honest, you'd probably still be the one feeling worse... It's one thing to have a strong bond of caring toward a little brother, but he's pretty much close to your age, correct? That's even more painful to have someone as close as he is to you in this situation... As I said, I will continue praying for both of your happiness and health. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 00:00, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :Like ya have to ask lol :3 Also, I wanted to know, do you still plan to make the final Seijin Council member or do you want me to do it? I honestly have nothing in mind for one right now, and plus I'm interested in the work you do; I can just whip something up if you don't wanna. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 00:13, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :Awesomeness. I mean, I could always make my own character, but I'm always looking forward to seeing the characters you come up with. ^^ --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 02:24, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Ten, i need alil help. Hey ten, im trying to make a human character, thats spiritually aware, but im stuck on what to add to her can you offer any pointers? the character is Sayuri Shitahiru. please and thank you.--''シルバーピークにローンファルコン'' - Lone Falcon on a Silver Peak (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind") 16:32, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Tenshi Hello Ten. I was wondering, can anyone become a tenshi or is that something you made specifically for your characters only? RazeOfLight 20:26, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Lulz I added a variation of Kamehameha to troll everybody who RP's against Seireitou :P I'm such a bastard. Also, when you have time, read Legend of the Master Troller: Tite Kubo storms Shueisha! It might put you in a good mood, or at the very least, give you something to laugh about ^^ --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 22:14, August 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Fight Heh, don't wanna wait for our tournament fight, eh? That bides well with me >:D Game on, ol' friend. You can start: Rockin' the Foundation: Seireitou Kawahiru vs Raian Getsueikirite --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 04:21, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Opening thumb|200px|right|Opening, yas. Have I found the perfect opening for your Soul Society Civil War arc :D --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:06, August 30, 2010 (UTC) New characters Hello, I'm not entirely sure who i should be asking this question but i'm new to this site and i was wondering how does one go about making new characters? Also, are we allowed to create our own version of the Gotei 13, captains, vice-captains, etc.? Or are their restrictions? Northstar1012 01:50, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Hollow Threat I hope you've been keeping up. And I did notice major amounts of revisions to Raian. I hope it won't majorly affect the RP. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 02:34, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Please Explain Okay, User:Soifon1219 asked me to do this. He believes that you godmod like no tomorrow, so he wants you to explain how Raian is not a godmodded character. I am completely neutral on this, considering I don't edit much here. If you could do this on his talk page, he'd greatly appreciate it. Thank you. ~ The Master of the Rashōmon The Gate 17:00, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Ten, i challenge Koga Tensei Ten, i wanna try out Harusame Kawahiru in a real rp (one where my opponent wont control my actions *glares at another user*) and i remember that we were supposed to have an rp battle before but between my naki seiryuo which i scraped and koga, so im changing the combatant to Harusame, what do you say?--''シルバーピークにローンファルコン'' - Lone Falcon on a Silver Peak (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind") 17:34, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Permission this guy get permission to use a Moon-type Zanpakutō? Just wonderin'--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 05:43, September 1, 2010 (UTC)'' Sorry... Sorry if I insulted you. I really want to be a non-godmodder so I hope you'll help me. Anyway, I have exams now so I've forfeited the match. すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 06:46, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Reminder The Hollow Threat. kthxbai. :) --れび (talk to Lavi!) 13:37, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :^^^ kthxbai. :) --れび (talk to Lavi!) 16:28, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Round Two It appears we will be fighting eachother in the next round, my friend. >:D --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 18:45, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :So whacha up to? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:00, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Bankai Um...I added a Bankai to Rukia that I'd like you to look at and see if it's O.K. I hope you approve.--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 07:28, September 2, 2010 (UTC)'' :I'd really like ur opinion on Rukia's Bankai when you can--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 04:37, September 3, 2010 (UTC)'' Sorry... Really Sorry! I hope its cool between us... since I and you have some kind of bad blood... I would really like to be cool with you... so.. please? I would like to have no bad relationships with any users on BFF.. So I hope you understand. すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 11:56, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Indeed Yup. Ichigo's the Gohan of the series. I know what happens next too. Aizen realizes he can't win, and absorbs Gin and Isshin for their power and brains, becoming Super Aizen. Then, Ichigo finally get the Hōgyoku out of Aizen, which reverts the latter into Kid Aizen. ~.~ And Kubo makes lots and lots of money. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 18:45, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Question I don't know the current rules regarding canon characters, but I was wondering if it'd be alright to use Shinji and Kensei briefly in my story? Since your an Admin, I thought I'd ask you. Kenji Hiroshi 19:58, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Scratch the above message. Sei told me you owned Shinji and Kensei's pages on the wiki, so I was wondering if I could use them briefly in my story Bleach: A Personal War? They'll only appear, kill some hollow and save my main characters from gettin' killed. Reminder The Hollow Threat. <-- --れび (talk to Lavi!) 02:23, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Another reminder! You don't seem to be the type that typically remembers to post with those that you don't usually collaborate with. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 17:43, September 3, 2010 (UTC) EPICNESS VIDEO!!! thumb|200px|right|EPICNESS!!! Dude!! You gotta see this!! We HAVE to use it for our future arcs!! --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 08:19, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Assistance Aloha, Ten. Is there somewhere we could speak privately? This is kind of an important message. :Actually, this is an very important matter at NF and I need to speak with you (Privately) about. ~ The Master of the Rashōmon The Gate 15:07, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Reminder The Hollow Threat. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 15:31, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Yo Bro Hey dude, how go things? Any better hopefully? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 17:24, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Why did you delete my article?! -cries- I tried editing it like it said to, and it said I had two weeks.... Why was it delelted so soon? P.S. My article was Trey. Why was it deleted?! -sobs hysterically- Giovanni Pascarelli 00:19, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Why did you delete my article?! -cries- I tried editing it like it said to, and it said I had two weeks.... Why was it delelted so soon? P.S. My article was Trey. Why was it deleted?! -sobs hysterically- Giovanni Pascarelli 00:20, September 5, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE:Reminder Really? I noticed you posted on an RP you in with Sei 6 times since your last edit to the Hollow Threat, at the time of this post. Surely you could have managed to post at least once. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 00:50, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Honestly. You are pretty much ignoring me now. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 23:23, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Wahchamacalit's Ban I don't want to see him on this site EVER AGAIN. I just found out he uploaded this picture on another Bleach wikia of his or Aha's, I don't care whose: Fucking Disguisting Picture... I hope you agree with me, this picture offended me greatly, and I don't want his ass back here ever again. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 05:54, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you, Ten. I can always count on you for support. Sorry for not posting yet, I'll get on that straightaway, just trying to think of some stuff for Seireitou in the upcoming parts in The Return of Datara Saga, which I added more to if you wanna see it. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 06:25, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Awesome, be sure to link me when he's done :3 Also, hear this quote: "There is always some madness in love, but there is also some reason in madness." --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 06:41, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Admins I once left you a message; as twilight despair well that account is gone and now I am twilight despair 5. To save the trouble of rewriting the message my I when I make my first character. May he or she have one the new zanpakuto types my thoughts were ether a creation type or an divine and no I don't have a god complex and I won't make god modding characters my zanpakuto will fall in the new unique types like a reason zanpakutou.--Twilight Despair 5 15:17, September 6, 2010 (UTC) This is another request for one of your articles I know I am new to this like of wikia and I have no right to request this let alone on this article but I was thinking of a power you could give to Yahweh. And if you wish this this at all here is may thought and you may reword it as you see fit if you even want to. Omisicent Sensing: As Yahweh is as old as the Universe maybe older and being one of if not the one true God he has unequal power to sense Spiritual power, Energy of Reason, or Beings as well as their movements, thoughts, emotions, goals, and hearts desires. This ability is the power to have his mind's eye at any to all locations if need be. He states:'' I have been told to know all this is untrue I have the power to learn all that was, is and what is come nothing is beyond my mind's reach, but fear not I use it evenly over all of Creation this power has no favoritism to it.'' Forgot to sign sorry:Twilight Despair 5 15:58, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I am about haft way finished with my first character Purinsu Kuchiki. I was wondering since the 6th squad captain position is free go my character take its place once it is finish and all grammer errors are fixed of course?Twilight Despair 5 14:18, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Your fanfic If you said so in the first place, I wouldn't have to say what I did (I was saying what I did intentionally to provoke a response). If you need help with the Star Wars stuff, I would be happy to help: I admin a Star Wars forum, after all. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 15:30, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Truth? Ten, i saw that you introduced Truth as the counter for Reason..... i had a thought of a Truth-Type zapakutou and i was wondering if it was ok to use it? you can supervise its creation if you like.-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 20:46, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I know it's a little late, but i just wanna say thanks for lettin' me use Kensei and Shinji. They've been included in my story, and have already made their brief appearance and I thought it went pretty well. Anyways, thanks a lot for that Ten. Kenji Hiroshi 15:13, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Re-RP Can we have a new RP? I'm really sorry about that last one but I hope that you can RP with me again. I will not godmod on this one so please! すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 16:51, September 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: Star Wars I'd be happy to. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 02:48, September 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: Star Wars Well, based on my limited knowledge of the Star Wars Franchise, I say this is quite a job well done. No worries about BFF though, since I myself will be here at limited hours (School, Taekwondo, Girlfriend, AGHHHHH *smashes head into wall*). Also, its your post on our fight, but no rush (considering I took, like, two days to post lol). I'll be seein' ya around as often as I can, Friday and Saturday nights I'll be here all night. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:08, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Return of Datara Well, The Return of Datara Saga is at the part where Raian finally arrives. I dunno if you're online right now.. so I just wanted to know if you still wanted to do that RP collab for the final battle. If you're busy on Star Wars stuff, I can always just continue writing it as I've been, no worries. Just wanted to get your opinion first. Btw, Aizen became stronger than a Hollow alright. A Hollow. =w= --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 02:00, September 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Sorry Nah, it's cool dude. I'm honestly straining every last idea outta my mind lol. I'm glad to hear you've been reading the story. It's gonna get good soon as well, with Sei's arrival. And my plot twist at the very end. I wanna make Lucius play a larger role than just fodder for Datara to betray. He, along with Dante, and some others, will be important in upcoming stuff. Also, watch this AMV: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WJD6HRntfc8 . Yes, the song is sung by Justin Beiber *shivers*... but the lead in the Karate Kid, Jaden Smith, sings as well so I just pretend Justin ain't singin' lol. Plus, I love the lyrics of this song. Also not written by Fagface Beiber. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 07:05, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Ten, can i ask you a favor? You remember how raian used to be a zanpakutou named Kyojin? I was wondering since your not using Kyojin (the zanpakutou itself, not the article) if i could use it? Feel free to tell me no if you wish, i just thought the zanpakutou was cool when you first made it and its a shame that your not using it anymore.-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 22:29, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah so Arthur...funny story... true story...when I saw that you had "come to power" I was afraid I was going to have to prove I was more "illuminated" because after he posessed you for those what was it 42 moths? yea he told me all I had to do if I ever wanted to speak to "him" is "confront" the 10 tailed fox :) months my baaaad look at this Hey ten tails if you want to make bleach+naruto charatars you need go on this website called bleachgx wikia can you please look at and make people it is awesome look at it. Hello I joined a few days ago and i want to make two characters and i have asked seiriotu but he hasn't replied. Is it ok to ask you or does it have to be seiriotu. Thanx. Ichi P.S. I am thinking of doing an RP could you please suggest anyoneIchikue 16:49, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Hello I joined a few days ago and i want to make two characters and i have asked seiriotu but he hasn't replied. Is it ok to ask you or does it have to be seiriotu. Thanx. Ichi P.S. I am thinking of doing an RP could you please suggest anyoneIchikue 16:49, September 26, 2010 (UTC) AGHHH Bleach wikia is full of pussies >_> WE NEED TO STAND AND FIGHT D:< But in all seriousness, they're just trying to fix what isn't broken. Lazy asses. But enough about Obama's internet henchmen, how go things for you and SW Fanon stuffs? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 01:56, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Tabbing was actually started by me lol I brought the tabs over from one piece wikia for the Kanna/Sonoma characters lol i just decided to give sengetsu's page a separate tab for his powers like you did because i wanted to be able to expand his bio and powers without cluttering it.-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 13:36, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :I know and yes i took your example with it because i hate having a cluttered page-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 13:52, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Reply to your Replies I've missed you as well, no homo :< I'm sure star wars fanon's stiffs got to you eventually? Lol. More to our RP, did you mean continue the one we're on? (Cuz its kinda... well... moot at this point lol), or start an entirely new one? If so, I have the perfect start-up. I dunno if you've been keeping track of the Datara saga as it ended, but Kamui kinda got arrested and stuff. And what some people haven't noticed yet, is that every arc of mine since the first Datara one involved someone important being takenn away from Seireitou in some way (Shiori was killed, Suzaku defected and renounced his heritage, and Kamui was arrested and sentenced to execution.). Seireitou comes to the realization that no matter how strong he gets and how many people he defeats, he keeps losing people left and right, which puts him in a severe depression. I figure The World Court Saga can kick-off with Raian attempted to break through to Sei through the classic brawling method. And speaking of world court saga, are you sure you weren't allured here by the sound of my new story? >:3 --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 17:34, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Awesomeoness :3 I'm competing in this world competition in two years for Taekwondo, but intense training begins soon so I can compete as a Fourth degree black belt. But I should still have time to be here, especially on Friday and Saturday, and even Sunday too. We could probably start tomorrow. Oh, and also, watch this XDDDD http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xSt0jd0zL7g --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 18:55, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Dump If you guys end up doing the dump, let me know how it goes either here at at BW. Since you guys are similarly structured to us, if things go well for you guys, it should go well for us--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 06:34, October 1, 2010 (UTC) RP Stuffs I think I'm not going to Taekwondo today (due to rain, and I don't have the money to pay for my brother's membership, and I have to babysit him, and yeeeeeah...), so perhaps we could start an RP today. I do need to give the World Court saga some sort of beginning, and our RP would easily be able to start it. I figured Part One of our RP will be a brawl, and then I have plans to have Sei visit Yukara to learn about the Getsudō art, and perhaps Raian could learn a few tricks from Tōga and Surūmyō, though I have no clue where you plan to go with Raian now that he can only use Bankai lol. Any thoughts? Or you gonna leave him Bankai-only? Or, if you wanna, you could have Raian learn Getsudō. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 18:53, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :NO, IT'S NOT ACCEPTABLE. GTFO.... :3 Sorry, I need an emotional release XD My English teacher is a bitch >_> Though, about Ichigo's Final Getsuga, it makes me think. Why was the inner hollow involved if it only meant he learned the final stage of his Bankai? And that thought made me think that Shinigami and Hollow are incomplete beings. Only once they become two-dimensional beings (Shinigami with Hollow Masks, or Hollow becoming Arrancar), are they ever complete, and that power we saw called Mugetsu was the accumulation of both the Shinigami and Hollow powers within Ichigo working as one, instead of being split (like how the Vizard utilize their masks more often than their Zanpakutō). Which, this theory has lead me to design something that hopefully will be revealed throughout the World Court saga. Anyways, I'll see ya in two hours and a half then, and get ready to get yer ass kicked >:3 --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:17, October 1, 2010 (UTC) No problem, dude :3 I actually took a nap longer than expected after my training session. Whenever you wanna get started, start up the article :< --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 00:27, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello Ten listen, would you do me the honor and RP with me? Grizzaka 01:20, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Really, thank you so much and um well would you mind having a traning RP with me? Grizzaka 01:31, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Well since Ray has more power inside him, i was hoping that you would help me unlock that power into something new. Grizzaka 01:39, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Alright, it's all set it's ur turn to go Grizzaka 01:49, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead it's ur turn on the shocking suprise Grizzaka 01:53, October 2, 2010 (UTC) here http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Shocking_suprise:_Ray_Martinez_meets_Raian_Getsueikirite Grizzaka 02:04, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Ten, it's ur turn friend aren't you going?? Grizzaka 02:04, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Hikaru Kurosaki I know I don't own the article, but I made an edit in order to remove what was added by an unregistered user under the appearance section. Since it wasn't added by either you or by NarutoKurosaki547, I removed it. I just thought I'd tell you why I did that, so there was no confusion. Kenji Hiroshi 20:23, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey Ten It's your turn on our RP by the way. Grizzaka 23:22, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Aloha... Aloha, Ten. I was wondering if you'd be willing to RP with me. I think t'd be a real treat for me, as it'd be my first RP on BFF. Please get back to me when you can. Ciao! ^^ Koukishi.....Talk 23:51, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Idea Hey Ten, got a minute? Sadow-sama 00:56, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Beliar Beliar <---- Have you checked him out yet? If not, do so. Hopefully he can be a good antagonist for Raian in time. Sadow-sama 01:27, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Sweet As title states. Can't wait to start rping with him XD Sadow-sama 01:33, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :O W-Wanna try it nao? o_O Sadow-sama 01:41, October 3, 2010 (UTC)